Phoebe's Shower
by SaviourStories
Summary: Max accidentally sees Phoebe having a shower and can't help but to watch her. But what happens when Phoebe gets out and sees him?


**This story contains sex, sexual acts, explicit language and incest. As a result, it may not be suitable for all readers.**

**I hope you enjoy reading 'Phoebe's Shower', a The Thundermans fan fiction.**

* * *

It was a nice spring day in Hiddenville. Phoebe and Max were enjoying the day at home alone, as Hank and Barb had taken Billy, Nora and Chloe out for the day. Despite saying they are very different even though they are twins, Max and Phoebe were both doing very similar things. Max was in his lair listening to music wearing a grey shirt and black shorts. At the same time, Phoebe was in her room also listening to music. She was wearing a crop top and mini jeans with her hair out.

After a while, Phoebe decided that she wanted to go have a shower. She turned off the music and walked to the bathroom and began to get undressed, leaving the door partly open assuming Max wouldn't leave his lair, since he barely ever does. First she took off her top and shorts leaving her in her matching black bra and panties. She then took those off, meaning there were no clothes on her sexy tanned body. She took a moment to admire herself, looking in the mirror.

She began with her face, which she tried not to mention, but did think was quite pretty. The she moved down to her large boobs, grabbing them and giving them a squeeze and shake, bring a little moan out of her. And last but not least, she looked down at her vagina, enjoying the sight of the shaved mound, before turning around to look at her very big ass that drove boys, and some girls, crazy.

Now it was time to get in the shower. She got in and let the water run down her, enjoying the feeling.

Meanwhile, Max, again acting similarly to Phoebe, also decided he wanted a shower so up he headed out of his lair to the bathroom. Zoning out a bit, he didn't notice the shower on and walked into the bathroom finding his sister naked in the shower. He quickly backed away, hoping Phoebe didn't notice - luckily she didn't.

Max was standing outside the bathroom unable to get the image of his sister out of his head.

"God, Phoebe is sexy," Max thought about his sister, hating himself for thinking it.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't resist it - he stood at the bathroom door, just looking in at watching Phoebe shower, praying Phoebe wouldn't notice. He watched her there with water running from her boobs, down her belly, passing her hairless pussy and running down her shaved legs before hitting her feet and the ground.

Max found his hormones getting the better of him when Phoebe started washing herself and rubbing soap all over her bigger than average tits. He couldn't help it as much as he tried. He pulled his big dick out of his pants and began masturbating to his sister.

What happened next drove Max absolutely crazy. It was time for Phoebe to wash her hair. She bent down to grab the shampoo bottle, but while she did this, she gave Max the most perfect, incredible view her her big ass, tight asshole, and pussy. Max had to stop masturbating for a second to stop himself from cumming all over the floor then and there. Once she stood back up though, he continued to stroke his large penis.

Phoebe kept showering for a while, so Max kept watching for a while. But eventually she decided she had finished so she turned off the water and got out. Max tried to run away, but he was too engrossed in his 'self-pleasure' that he didn't have time. Phoebe saw him quickly putting his penis away.

"What the fuck, Max! Have you been watching me in the shower? What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, even though she knew fully well what Max was doing. She said this while quickly covering her breasts and vagina.

Max figured he had been caught so there wasn't really any point in lying and making the situation worse. So he just replied saying "Phoebe, I saw the door open so I was watching and jerking off to you while you were showering. I'm really sorry. I don't what came over me, you're just so sexy. Your body is beautiful."

While Max was saying this, Phoebe was remembering looking at Max's dick while he was putting it away. She was also looking at it now through his pants, still erect and very big at the sight of her. She decided to take a risk.

"Well, if you think I'm so hot, while didn't just ask to fuck me, especially with a dick of that size?" Phoebe said seductively, uncovering her body letting Max see it in all its glory.

"You really want to have... sex... with me?" Max stuttered, surprised at her question and the language she used.

Phoebe simply replied with thee words: "Let's go fuck".

She grabbed Max's hand and they walked to her room. Once they get there she shut the door, not quite knowing why since no one else is home, and grabs Max so she can begin passionately kissing him.

Max had never seen this sexual crazy side of his sister, but oh god he loved it. They continued to explore each others' mouths and exchanging spit. While doing this he reached round and grabbed Phoebe's bare ass, making her moan into her brother's mouth.

After not too long Phoebe pulled away and said "Now, its not fair that I'm the only nude one. Let's get some of these clothes off". She took off Max's shirt, revealing his muscular body. Then she moved onto his shorts, then underwear. When she took his underwear off his cock sprang right up standing to attention.

"Max... you're so big!" Phoebe exclaimed, getting very turned on.

Phoebe then pushed Max onto his back on her bed and held her head over his big dick before wrapping her mouth around it. Not being used to sucking such a large penis, she started with just a little and gradually engulfing more and more as she moved her head up and down.

"Fucking hell Phoebe, you suck dick so well," Max said.

Continuing to suck and slurp a mixture of her own spit and Max's precum, Phoebe got to the point where she was deepthroating her brother. Every time she went down, she made sure her nose touched his stomach. Phoebe then decided, when she reached the bottom of his shaft, to stay there. She stayed there and gagged herself before coming up for breath. She kept doing this, but also started to play with Max's balls at the same time.

"Jesus christ Phoebe, if you keep going like this you're coming to make me cum in a sec," Max managed to say between the moans.

"Cum all in my fucking mouth Max. I want to drink it all," Phoebe replied dirtily before picking up the pace, continuing to go up and down his large cock.

"I'M COMING PHOEBE FUCK!" Max groaned as Phoebe touched her nose on his stomach and stayed there, letting Max shoot his jizz straight down her throat. It made her gag, but she stayed there anyway, enjoying it. When Max finished shooting and Phoebe had swallowed it all, she then came up.

"Mmmmm, your cum tastes so good Max," Phoebe said.

"You drank it all?" Max replied, unable to believe it.

"What can I say? I'm secretly a sex-obsessed slut. Now fuck me. I need your cock in my pussy." Phoebe announced in response to Max.

With that, Max grabbed Phoebe and pulled her down so that now she was on her back and he was over her in the missionary position.

"Your boobs and ass are so big. And your shaved pussy is beautiful. You're so fucking hot Phoebe!" Max said as he frothed over her while playing with her tits.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said as she pulled Max down for a kiss. Max didn't stay in the kiss for long though, because he wanted to move down and put Phoebe's sexy boobs in her mouth. He sucked them, making Phoebe moan and moan and moan. But when she had enough she said:

"Max, you're sucking my boobs so goddamn well, but I am so fucking horny, I need a dick inside of me."

"You sure you want to do this Pheebs?" Max questioned, just to make sure.

"I have never been so sure of anything. Shove your dick in my tight slutty pussy," Phoebe replied, not rudely, or bossily, but directly and seductively. Crazily.

Max didn't have to be asked twice. He inserted his penis into his sister's vagina.

"Fuck you're so tight Phoebe," Max moaned.

"Your so fucking big. Go deeper fuckkkk," Phoebe moaned back.

Max did as he was told. He pulled and pushed out and in, put each time he went in, he went a bit deeper, similar to how Phoebe gave him the blowjob earlier. He finally fit his entire dick into Phoebe's pussy. Phoebe kept moaning louder and louder.

"Let me ride you Max," Phoebe said. So they changed positions again, and were now ready to go, looking each other in eyes.

Phoebe began to bounce before Max took over by doing the thrusting. He kept getting faster and faster. He enjoyed the sight of his sister's gorgeous boobs bouncing. He reached round and grabbed Phoebe's ass.

"AHHHHHH! Max, you're going to make me cum in a second!" Phoebe moaned and screamed.

"Me too," Max groaned in reply, "Can I cum in you, are you on the pill?"

"Yes, fill me with your cum, I want it!" Phoebe moaned. Max then picked up the pace even a bit more to Phoebe's delight.

"FUCK MAX! I'M CUMMING! FILL ME LIKE THE SLUTTY BITCH I AM! FUCKKKKKK AHHHHHH!" Phoebe screamed.

Those words were all Max needed. His orgasm began at the same time as Phoebe's, allowing them to trade liquids. Phoebe's pussy was squirting everywhere while Max shot load after load into it.

Phoebe collapsed onto Max. "That was some of the best sex I have ever had. You can fuck me whenever you want Max," Phoebe managed to say between big heavy breaths following her orgasm.

"I love you Phoebe," Max said.

"I love you too," Phoebe replied.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this The Thundermans fan fiction, 'Phoebe's Shower'. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Any feedback you have, positive or negative, please throw it at me, because I'm super keen to become a better writer.**** It would mean the world to if you left a comment or a PM (they're always open).**

**So again, thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and you will read my stories again.**

**With thanks, SaviourStories :)**


End file.
